Julietta and Romano
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: Mafia!RomanoxOC. Julie, daughter of a cop, is an art student in Southern Italy for vacation when she meets Romano, leader of the Italian mafia. Love, danger, and an all too familiar story line ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Julietta ran down the street almost completely out of breath. She could hear the sound of her pursuers. She took in a painful breath; it was as if she just inhaled knives. She looked down the street. They seemed to be gone. She closed her eyes and leaned against a hard brick wall and slid down.

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She clumsily tried to cover herself with her half ripped blouse. Why her? Why did every single bad thing happen to her? Silently she started to cry. She pulled her knees to her chest in a fetal position. What on earth had she done in her past life to deserve this?

"Oh, God," she cried. Her purse that held all her money and her passport were stolen by the very men who had tried to…she couldn't even think of it. Her phone was gone. "Dad was right, coming here was a mistake." She tried to stand and fell back to her feet from exhaustion. She stayed there for a long time until she heard a strange voice from in front of her.

"_Ciao, ragazza_," said an Italian male. Julietta looked up. "Now, what are you doing here? All by yourself?"

Julietta wiped her tears from her eyes and finally saw the face of the man in front of her. Amber eyes stared down at her from under a fedora. He had brown hair with one curl to the side. He was certainly handsome. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She took in another painful breath and looked down and pulled her knees back to her chest.

Romano Pov.

She was beautiful even in this state. I held out my hand for her and said, "Come with me, _bella_."

**Tell me if you want me to continue. Because I'm gonna write something else if no one is going to read thing.**

**-Joop**


	2. Chapter 2

Pov. Julietta

For some reason Romano convinced me to live with him and work at a restaurant with his brother Feliciano as a waitress for some extra cash. And somewhere along the line, this flirt Italian had connived me to go out with him.

And again…

And again…

And again… until eventually we not only became a couple, but he got me into bed.

"Roma," I said sitting up and using my nickname for him. I shook him slightly, "Roma, it's time to get up." He rolled over and fastened his arms around my waist. "Roma, I have to pack." Today was my last day in Italy.

He cracked one eyelid and glared at me, "No." His pout was so cute.

"I have to go back to America, I start-ahhh!" He pulled me back down and kissed my forehead.

"No, stay," he said sounding half-asleep with his eyes closed and that sleepy tone in his voice.

I chuckled sadly sitting up again, "Hon, you know I have to go back. I'll call you when-ahhh." He pulled me back down.

"Stay," he whined. "Marry me."

I froze, "Romano wake up right now." I said sternly. "Wake up."

His eyes snapped open and he stat up straight in the bed, "What?"

"I have to go," I said smiling sadly at him. "And I can't get out of bed when you're holding me like that."

He looked angry, "No."

I looked at him disapprovingly, "Romano, I told you last night I had to go now let go." Hesitantly he let go of me and I rolled out of the bed and got dressed. Romano stayed in the bed, the sheets still covering the lower half of him. Just sitting there glaring at me.

After he got dressed, he just followed me throughout the house as I got ready to go. He was really being quite childish. After I was packed I kissed him on the cheek, he flinched. I frowned. "I love you Romano," I said and turned to walk out the door.

"No you don't," he said and I froze. How could he say that?

I turned, my hand still on the doorknob, "How can you say that?"

"Because you won't marry me," he said.

"YOU NEVER ASKED!" I shouted at him.

"YES I DID!" he shouted back. "This morning."

My face took on a dumb look, "I thought you were asleep."

His eye twitched, "Well…?"

I dropped my bag ran at him tackling him, "Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Romano Pov.

Perfect ending. We talked about it and it ended with us going to a local priest and eloping. She didn't want a big wedding and I wanted to get married as quickly as possible. Then we decided to go to America to meet her father and brothers.

"Oh, Roma you're going to love Little Creek," she smiled, "very, very close knit community. Quiet." She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. I turned back to look out the window. This was going to be a long visit.

Julietta Pov

We arrived at the airport to find my dad and brothers waiting for me. And it was then that I realized, I had not told them that little tid-bit of information. You know that I'm married.

When we got off the plane I looked over to see my older brothers _and_ my dad. In his uniform. I felt Romano stiffen next to me as my dad walked over to us. "Hi daddy," I said in the 'I'm in so much trouble' voice.

"Hi, ducky, welcome back to America."

"Julie!" shouted my older brother pulling me into a tight hug in which I was pretty sure I cracked a rib. I looked around, but I couldn't find my other brother. Shrugging I said…

"Daddy, this is Romano," I took Romano's hand; "he's my husband. Romano, this is Officer Arthur Kirkland, my father."


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU'RE WHAT?" shouted my dad.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Dad if you don't calm down you'll get a heart attack and we'll get kicked out for causing a disturbance."

He was glaring at Romano while Romano was squeezing my hand tightly. Ok, my dad wasn't _that_ scary. He was sweating too, poor Roma.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Matthew," said my brother appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, there you are when did you get here?" I asked.

He sighed, "I've been here the whole time."

I winced, "Sorry Matt."

Alfred hit his new brother-in-law on the back, "Dude you're in so much trouble!" He started to laugh.

"Al, cut it out. You're already making Romano feel uncomfortable," I glared at my brother.

My dad was still fuming at Roma. "Where do you get the gull to marry _my_ daughter without _my_ permission!"

Romano ducked behind my back, "I'm sorry, don't kill me."

"Dad," I glared at him, "Romano didn't do anything wrong. Roma, cut it out my dad isn't going to kill you." Romano wrapped his arms around my waist and rose to look at my dad over my shoulder, "We are going to check into a motel and then we'll meet you at Milly's." I took Romano by the hand and led him outside to get on the bus.

We rode to the hotel, Romano didn't say a word until we got to our room, "Julie," he looked down, he seemed…ashamed. "I should have told you about…the business."

I patted him on the shoulder, "Dear, whatever it is I'm sure Dad isn't going to kill-."

"I'm Mafia!" he let out.

At first I thought I had heard wrong, "I must be losing hearing your what?"

He grabbed me by my shoulders, "Julietta, I'm the head of the Vargas Mafia."

I took a deep breath, "Roma if you're lying…"

"I'm not, I should have-." I cut him off with a swift kiss on the lips.

**Hey audience! (all three of you…[that was meant to be funny…oops]) any who. I am taking a temporary vacation (maybe a month or a week or so) from this story in order to work on my original stuff. Plus I've hit a brick wall with this story so far. I promise to continue if I get another idea of where this story should be headed. My original writings however have to come first…then I'll finish this later.**

**If you guys really, really, really want me to continue. You could A. give me ideas of where you want this to go, or B. wait just a little bit while I figure this fanfic out.**

**-Joopster, PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Romano Pov.

"Romano, I still love you," she said breaking the kiss. She leaned back and slapped my across the face. "But you still lied."

I scowled; she would never let me get away with lying to her. "Don't-." She slapped me lightly on the cheek again.

Smiling slyly she raised her hand again. She was teasing me. The second that thought occurred to me I went red. I grabbed her hand before she could strike. "Don't do that," I said as firmly as I could.

"And if I don't?" she rugged my curl teasingly.

Julietta Pov.

I tugged on his curl to get a reaction out of him. I always wondered why he wouldn't let me touch his curl. "Ragazza," he warned. I gave it one final tug and I felt myself being pushed against the wall. Romano was kissing me up and down my neck. I let out a moan.

"Roma," I whined. Now I knew what that curl did…oops? "S-stop." He didn't listen only hungrily kissed me. His hand went to the button of my blouse. "Roma!"

He looked up innocently, "You pulled my curl…"

"I'm sorry," I started to cry; Romano never attacked me like that before.

He kissed me gently on the lips, "I'm sorry." After a while we decided to join my father at a local diner.

**What can I say?... It kinda stinks…**


End file.
